robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
XRbolo
ROBLOX Creepypasta, Mysterious DISCLAIMER: Everything in this pasta is NOT true! Including all information! ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: Do not edit any of the wrong spellings in the chat. Its supposed to be like that. Thank you and please continue reading. FUNBLOCKS!, 2008 Guys, if your reading this, don't commit the same mistake I did. ROBLOX, in 2006 - 2009, ROBLOX was named "Funblocks!". Then, I decided to play a game called, Hideout! The point of the game was to protect your hideout. In the game, you can also customize your own Hideout! To protect your Hideout, you have attack other hideouts and defend your own. While I was playing, lots of players teamed together to kill me. I guess its because I have the most defenses and attacks and also most money. I thought I could beat them, but I underestimated them. I got rekt and lost all my money. I stopped playing Hideout and played Magical Adventures. Magical Adventures is a game where you have a small kid that you have to control and grow up to an impossible killing machine. I was one of the only impossible killing machines. Then others teamed again. Then, some other people blocked them from killing me. They said: gamerfun123 - STOP HES MINDING HIS OWN BISNESS SO MIND YORS megafunrobloxian54321 - yah broh pls stoup alphabetsoup456 ( enemy ) - then why not mind yours megafunrobloxian - is killing him minding YOR bisness? alphabetsoup456 - ok fine robloxsquidplayer44 - hey alphabetsoup lets team to kil gamerfun123 and megafunrobloxian54321 Then, everyone left the server except for me and my friends. ( my friends are mfr54321 and gf FUNBLOCKS!, 2009 I didn't know why they all left the server, but I played it again. More and more teams, and even more chatting. I didn't really care if they killed me since I completed the game. So I was just chatting, while suffering through small, and small kids trying to rekt a big giant elder. Anyways, I played Hideout again, so no more people who were chatting not to kill me, not even those who are killing me. Now at this point, all the horror starts. I was the only one in the server ever since I joined. I really didn't care anyway, so I carried on into playing the game. Then, XRbolo ( RobloX with jumbled letters ) appeared and joined the server/game. I thought he was just a random noob player, who doesn't know about the game. Then in the chat.... ME: Hello XRbolo! Such a weird name! Why is it like that, also, do you want help to know the features of the game? :) XRBOLO: -- ---- --- ----- ME: um hello? XRBOLO: Windows System Crashed. Please restore ALL data. ME: well um he- Then, my computer crashed. I remember he said: "Windows System Crashed.". I think he has all control of my computer. Then I restarted the PC and played Funblocks! again. Then it told me to download Funblocks! again. I remember he said: "Please restore ALL data." . I guess that means all my data is GONE??!! I downloaded Funblocks! again and played Find Out The Jumbled Word! Then, the next jumbled word came. It was: "XRbolo". Then XRbolo joined the server and everyone left except for me. Then the chat.................... ME: Oh hi again! XRBOLO: Oh I'll never see You again! ME: ??? XRBOOOOO: oh haaaaaaaaa ME: ??? waht are u doing roblox: please sa- XRBOLO: ----- ---- ----! ---- ---- ---- --- -- --! -- ----'- ----- -------! ME: i cannot save u, i have homework LOLOLOLOOOLOLOLOLO- Then my PC crashed again. ROBLOX, 2010 I stopped playing ROBLOX. I never played it again, until a message on Facebook appeared. ROBLOX_Team! 9/26/16 Hello! XRbolo, you have met before, was a deleted account a hacker, who was hacked by other hackers etc. Us, the ROBLOX team banned that hacked who banned the hacker etc. AwesomehandsomeROBLOXian32 ( ME ) 10/01/16 Yes, you banned him right? Have you banned all the hackers? ROBLOX_Team! 10/03/16 Yes, permanently, Also, what do you mean by "all hackers"? Do you mean all the hackers in the ROBLOX community or the ones that hacked the hacker? AwesomehandsomeROBLOXian32 10/05/16 I meant by the ones that hacked the hacker. Also, I stated on a random facebook user page that I will quit ROBLOX. Will I really do it? ROBLOX_Hackers! 66/66/66 Yes, you must quit, FOREVER. I never noticed the name and date changed, so I really ran away from ROBLOX, ''FOREVER.'' -SnowFlakeSnowBall The end! :) Category:Unfinished Category:Glitches/Exploits